


家养大魔王

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 一个随便写写的小脑洞，并不搞笑的清水搞笑文，没时间beta就这样吧_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	家养大魔王

1

“……停电了？”

“啊，那个。”但丁移动了一下脸上的花花公子杂志，“上次政府给的顾问金差不多是花完了。”

维吉尔挑了挑眉。“恶魔猎人赚得这么少？”

“不少了。”但丁勉为其难地拿走杂志，把桌上的腿放下来，换了个姿势，“但是活不是天天有。而且我多养了一个人——”但丁毫无顾忌地把锅甩给了维吉尔，“——什么都要双倍呢。”

维吉尔顿了一下，被眼尖的但丁看见了。他内心偷笑，潇洒地靠向椅背，重新把长腿搁回办公桌上，“别担心，莫里森很快就会像闻到腥味的鲨鱼那样过来给我推销钱多的活，通常这个时候我接任务的底线会低一点。怎么，又去图书馆？”

维吉尔消化了一下但丁的话，点了点头：“嗯。我想在那边，”维吉尔比划了一下左边空白的墙壁，“弄个贴顶书架，放点收藏版，行吗？”

“行啊！非常欢迎！”但丁摆手，“这就是你的家，随便你摆弄。”

维吉尔点点头，出门前回头，看到但丁重新回到了书盖脸的睡眠中。他思考了一下，转身向右边的小巷子走去。

2

但丁注意到维吉尔今天回来得有点早，而且还带了个人过来。

“你是……阿巴托？”镇里唯一的木匠，但丁很快想起维吉尔说要做一面书架墙的事，“行动力满满啊维吉尔。”

“我帮你把水电费也交了，差不多应该……”灯亮了起来，“……通电了。”

“哇，”但丁挺直腰靠向办公桌，“你什么时候也会变魔术了？……你的钱哪里来的？”

维吉尔一边和精瘦的阿巴托解释他的想法，一边回：“我有我的方法。”

“真令人刮目相看。”但丁狐疑地看看他的哥哥，接着翘了个二郎腿，换了个姿势靠在椅子上，“看来下一个无趣任务可以拒掉了。”

“我很好奇……什么任务对你来说是有趣的？”

“唔……”但丁想了想，“恶魔吧？不，小蚂蚁那种我也实在是提不起劲啊。起码也得……你这个等级的？”

阿巴托回头奇怪地看了但丁一眼，但丁向他挤眉弄眼，“真的有恶魔哦，之前红墓市的魔鬼树听过吧？全靠我一路杀过去把幕后大魔王打败——”

阿巴托打断了他：“啊啊我知道的，但丁先生，您是著名恶魔猎人。”那表情就像但丁是个彻头彻尾的骗子。

但丁哈哈大笑，维吉尔奇怪地看了但丁一眼，但丁向他眨巴眨巴那双浅蓝色的眼睛。

维吉尔嗤之以鼻。

3

总的来说，有维吉尔在的日子里，很多事情都不必但丁去烦恼了。比如事务所没再停过水电，披萨店的账单月结也没有延期，每周草莓圣代也没再赊账过——他的钱包里总是有那么够他去餐厅吃一顿刚刚好的现金。维吉尔还经常从不知道哪里买来特别高档的食材亲自下厨，每次都让但丁快乐到忘记了披萨。

但是偶尔但丁也会为维吉尔的财务状况感到困惑，然而在问出“你哪里来的钱”之前，维吉尔就有意无意地透露了他在图书馆结识了红墓公立大学的校长，受邀要去当客座教授讲课的消息。

但丁两手一摊：“妈妈肯定高兴死了。不过，说真的，恶魔学？怎么就没有人邀请我呢？”

维吉尔微微眯着眼扫视他：“大概因为你把‘不学无术’刻在了脑门上。”

“嘿！想打架就直说！”

阎魔刀在维吉尔手里转了两圈：“是你想要打的。”

4

但是但丁偶尔还是很疑惑维吉尔的那个“客座教授”赚到的钱是不是有点太多了。数了数他已经三个月没开张了，但是他试探着让维吉尔帮忙缴事务所明年的房产税时维吉尔直接丢了一张信用卡的副卡给他。

“维吉尔·S。”但丁咂舌，“你什么时候办的卡？等等，你有公民身份吗？我以为我们在官方注册里已经死了几十年了。”

“我自有我自己的方法，不像你，‘托尼·雷德格雷夫’。”维吉尔抿了一口红酒，红酒佐书像极了维吉尔那酸文人一样的外表，“说真的，你不打算把名字改回来？”

“太麻烦了。反正他们知道我是但丁不就行了。”

“不愧是隐姓埋名又被揪出来的蠢货。”

“嘿！我警告你——”但丁想起了伊娃，顿时失去了斗嘴的兴致，“——我那时候才八岁。”

维吉尔看着他肉眼可见地萎靡下去，挑了挑眉。“‘你真是聪明啊，但丁’？”

但丁没再回话，一口喝光了杯子里的威士忌，拿走桌上的信用卡做了个“谢了”的手势就回房了。

5

总的来说，但丁算是被维吉尔包养了，两位女士拜访过几次并享受到了意料之外的私厨美食之后达成了共识。

6

莫里森自从发现他一直都过得不错之后来的次数直线下降，带来的终于是但丁会感兴趣的或者非但丁不可的活计。当然，报酬丰厚。

“……就是这样，共计五家银行的现金库和金库失窃，总金额他们不愿意透露，现场什么都没留下。连警察局那个最有名的警长都无能为力。”

“我可不是个侦探，莫里森。”

“他们怀疑和恶魔有关。我和他们谈过了，事情解决，三千万，预付三百万，如果发现和恶魔无关立刻转身离开也不用退钱。”

“哦？这个条件可真少见。”

“推荐的是个老客户。以前有个市长家女儿和一个恶魔私奔……你还有印象吗？”

“没有。”

“我就知道。”莫里森笑笑，“怎么样，这可是个好活计。”

“我接了。”但丁伸了个懒腰，“我是不是太久没干活了？总觉得都快生锈了。”

“都是因为……维吉尔吧？要是以前你这里早该停水停电了。”

“唔哼，这话可别让他听到，要不绝对尾巴都要翘上天。”

“哈哈哈。不过说真的，你们现在过得不错吧？”莫里森用下巴指指墙边那一柜的书，“就我看到都有几十本孤本了，还有上个月拍卖差点卖掉一个亿的——对，对，就那本。”莫里森裂开嘴，“他接你这种活吗？我也可以介绍给他。”

“不……我想他最近应该一直都在大学当客座教授，没什么时间去做这种活。”

“那恭喜了。”莫里森笑了笑，“我很高兴听到这个消息。”

然而但丁皱起了眉。“我知道那柜子书很贵，但是一直没有注意到底值多少钱。一个客座教授的薪水能买得起那一柜书吗？”

“说不定是别人送的呢，我认为你还是亲自问问他比较好。”莫里森干笑两下，站起来戴上帽子，“雇主约的时间在三天后，我会开车来接你。”

“好的。”

7

“所以你就去抢银行？！”

刀剑碰撞溅出猩红的火花，但丁的脸几乎扭曲了。而维吉尔只是干巴巴地扯了扯嘴角。

“一，我没有抢。二，我想要的，我会自己拿。”

“该死。”

剑刃拉扯出一声刺耳的“滋啦”，直刺的魔剑被阎魔刀拨开，刀柄狠狠地怼上他的腹部，将他击打到墙上。

“你不是也很享受不工作就有钱的生活吗？”维吉尔不怀好意地笑着，在他面前蹲下，“我想要的东西我都会要到，无论是拿还是买。如果你想阻止我……那就由你买下我想要的吧。”

“……你是个彻头彻尾的恶魔，维吉尔。”

“我忘了告诉你，历届逆卡巴拉的主人都是魔王。她上一个主人是……啊，是我。”维吉尔捧起弟弟的脑袋，在额头上留下一个无比亲密的吻，“听说明天海港新到的货里会有一只特别大的新鲜帝王蟹，用来芝士焗肯定很棒。不过起码要卖到三万吧？要是我亲爱的弟弟送给我就好了。不知道他的账上有没有三万呢？”

8

但丁从没想过钱这么不经花。三百万的预付款三天维吉尔就花完了，因为他看上了一座当年蒙德斯留下的残破城堡。但丁不得不威逼利诱维吉尔配合，绞尽脑汁演了一出戏，先将银行那边的三千万拿到手，一转头维吉尔泡在那座城堡里花掉了一千万，包括处理没用的废弃物、重新装修和摆放残存的恶魔相关物品。他甚至带了一队学生过来帮忙，招待费花了足足一万多，那些学生（尤其是年轻女学生）对着他们的“斯巴达教授”眼中带星的时候但丁几乎要吐出一口血来。

“这是我那坏脾气的弟弟，但丁。”维吉尔是这样介绍他的。“要不是我的弟弟很能赚钱，我大概也买不下这座城堡。”

“哈。哈。”说得像是但丁心甘情愿似的。这座城堡作价原本是八千万，要不是维吉尔的刀刃已经贴上了业主的脖子上，但丁也不会愿意掏钱解决，业主也不会跳楼大甩卖。

毕竟人命关天。

9

但是他能怎么办呢？那是他的亲哥哥。

每当维吉尔脱下外套开始为他们俩做饭，每当维吉尔安安静静地坐在沙发上看着他价值连城的孤本书籍一小口一小口地喝着红酒，每当维吉尔温柔地将他放上床脱下他的衣服。

他又能怎么办呢？

10

“……我大致了解了，有什么活我都会优先介绍给你。照顾好你自己。”

“我会的。”

但丁黑着眼圈，叹了口气，然后笑了笑。

“起码我现在是在保护他……而不是要杀了他。”

11

“那张信用卡的副卡你还留着吗？”

“什么？”

“你拿去缴房产税那张。”

“在。这次又要多少钱？”

维吉尔瞥了他一眼：“有空就去查下账，六百万差不多该到账了。”

但丁一个骨碌从椅子上跳起来：“你又去哪里‘拿’钱了？”

维吉尔忍不住终于笑了起来：“我亲爱的弟弟，你以为我只有个来钱的方法？”

魔剑但丁瞬间架在了维吉尔脖子上：“维吉尔！认真回答我的问题！你不是说只要我能赚够你要的钱，你就不去做那些事情吗？！”

“啊，确实是这样。”维吉尔不紧不慢地用食指指尖将魔剑推开，“那是我们的报酬。恶魔猎人联盟，我估计你也听说过。”

“所以？”

“所以我答应我们加入，每个季度分成。”

“干。我躲那堆人躲了十年。”

“你不想干活，不想我做坏事，但是我们需要钱。我和莫里森一起去谈的，他们保证会找上我们的都绝对是非我们不可的任务。别的时候？躺着拿钱。”

维吉尔熟练地将他的弟弟拉过来坐在他腿上。但丁底底咕哝了一声“莫里森那个叛徒”，然后皱起眉：“那几百万根本不够你一个月花。”

维吉尔笑了起来。“无论是谁，没有节制的花钱一样多少都不会够的，尤其像你这种完全不做收支计划的傻瓜。而且我真的、真的很喜欢你为了我忙前忙后愁得快哭的样子。”

但丁恶狠狠地瞪着他，一口咬在他的鼻子上。

“你就是个恶魔，维吉尔。”他磨着牙说，那力道连皮都没破。

END


End file.
